geothecreaturefandomcom-20200215-history
Ntmurk20113026301 Network
Ntmurk2011302601 Network 'is an American television channel. It was founded in June of 1985 by Bordish Mr. Bordish Their brother channels are Channel Voltaic Channel, Meowflash Channel The Meowflash Channel, TV Qem95 TV and 3MTV. The voice of the announcer is AT&T Mike and sometimes Speakonia Male #3 (Eddie). Announcer Voices *Main - AT&T Mike - Line: "This is Ntmurk20113026301 Network" *Next Announcer - Speakonia Eddie - Line "What's up next? It's (Show Name)! Only on *Ntmurk20113026301 Network!" *Idents - AT&T Rich - Line: "You're Watching Ntmurk20113026301 Network" *Push Back - IVONA Eric - Hey guys! Ntmurk20113026301 Network has awesome shows! And next, It's (Show Name)! This is Ntmurk20113026301 Network! *Sign Off - IVONA Brian - Hey guys! Were done for tonight, but the fun always continue! Go to http://fbn.wikia.com/wiki/Www.felipebrossnetwork.com%7Cwww.felipebrossnetwork.com for more fun! Also you can also watch on Phone, Tablet, Demand and even the website! So our broadcasting is done for today. And we will continue on 6:00pm, so set your alarm! And now, call the adults to watch our not for kids channel. *Later - Qem95 - Line: ''Hello! Guess whats up later after this show? Yep! Its (Show Name)! This show will come on after the show that's on right now. This is Felipebross Network! Shows Main Article: List of Ntmurk20113026301 Network shows. * FlowerComedian World: Frienship is Perfection * Adventures Nitrome Adventures * The Jetsons * The Simpsons * Bolts and Blip * The X's * Pickle Leafy Icy and Nickel Mania * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Fred The Show * The Mr. Men Show * Wild Grinders * Total Bross Island * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Greeny Phatom * Battle For Dream Island * Battle For Dream Island Again * Rugrats * Inanimate Insanity * Inanimate Insanity II * Geoshea World (For 13 Years Old) * Angry Birds Toons * Plants vs. Zombies Shorts * Scribblenauts Stories * The Angry Beavers * Catscratch * Robot Chicken * Object Universe * Object Twoniverse * Inanimate Insanity * Inanimate Insanity II * Project F.A.R.T. (For 13 Years Old) * Angry Birds Toons * Bernard (TV series) * Pocket Power * My Life As A Teenage Robot * Bald! * Object Mayhem * Object Universe * Object Twoniverse * Object Overload * Brawl of the Objects * Challenge to Win (Felipecast) * Klay World * Shape Havoc * Object Mania etc. Others **Angry Birds Toons **Invader Zim **FLDSMDFR Shorts **The Adventrues of Clay Boy **The Taco Incident **Plants vs Zombies Shorts **Fruit Ninja Shorts Blocks DAYLIGHT Felipebross Network The block is seen on morning hours for preschoolers. http://fbn.wikia.com/wiki/Fbn@nite%7Cn2n@nite The block is seen at 9:00 pm until 6:00 am PT/ 12:00 am until 9:00 am ET, but fridays at 12:00am until 6:00am PT/ 3:00 am until 9:00 am, is seen adult and teen animations like Superjail!, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, and Family Guy. Network Eddybross Network Mon 2:00am-2:00pm Wed 7:00am-1:00pm Fri 9:00am-12:00pm Sun 11:00am-12:00pm Lily-Felipe Network The block seen on: Sun: 1am-6am Tue 4am-9am Thu 5am-8pm Fri 9am-7pm Sat 10am-2am Ntmurk20113026301 Network Fridays 12:00am-11:59pm Friday PT/ 1:00am-12:59am Friday MT/ 2:00am-1:59am Friday CT/ 3:00am-2:59am Friday ET/ Channels **'''Felipebross Network ***Felipebross Network HD **Daylight Ntmurk20113026301 Network **Ntmurkcast **Object Channel **Ntmurk20113026301 Gamatic **Ntmurk20113026301 Movieclik **Scratch Network **MeowNtmurk Network **Ntmurk20113026301 Cinema (Movieclik in UK) **Ntmurk20113026301 Anime Network **Ntmurk20113026301 XD **Ntmurk20113026301 Comedy Network **Ntmurk20113026301 Retro **Ntmurk20113026301 Network Fridays **Ntmurk20113026301 Weather Night Channels **Ntmurk20113026301 Adult Network **Ntmurk20113026301 Horror Logos 1985-1989.png|1985-1989 1989-1997.png|1989-1997 1997-1999.png|1997-1999 2002-2004.png|2002-2004 2004-2011.png|2004-2011 N2N_logo.png|2011-2012 Ntmurk2011302601_Network_(2012-2013)_logo.png|2012-2013 Ntmurk2011302601 Network (2013-present).png|2013-present Category:Channels Category:Geo Wiki